Cookie Kingdom
Cookie Kingdom is THE CK. That is all. Cookie Kingdom: The House of Cookies All your cookie are belong to us! __TOC__ Owner: IAmTheCandyman Resident mods: Pereking, Rastiln, MrBoss, Fushinryu Residents of Café Kong dispute Cookie Kingdom's rightful claim to be "The REAL CK" based on the Café being significantly older than the Cookie Kingdom. Café residents are rather adamant in their beliefs, and CK residents are reluctant to shatter those beliefs for fear of destroying their sanity. The Secret Origins of the Cookie Kingdom! Once upon a time, in a far off land, lived a tribe of cookies. Each cookie was a different flavor; chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal, and so on. In the tribe of cookies, there were some cookies that were excluded because of their flavor, one of these excluded cookies was called Siltie, and his flavor was dirt. Siltie ran away from the tribe to find a place where all cookies could live with freedom. Siltie did not find this land of freedom and instead fell captive to a group of humans. The leader of these humans was named Pereking, and he wanted to build a new kingdom. Pereking was once a normal human from the place also known as The Van but branched off and created a far better and more successful legacy. Pere was looking for a name for his new kingdom when he suddenly saw his captive, Siltie. Pereking was intrigued by Siltie as cookies are his favorite of foods, so Pereking made Siltie his pet and named his kingdom the Cookie Kingdom. Soon after the creation of his new empire, Pereking was challenged by outsiders. A bunch of invaders from a place called Caf'è' Kong came and started a war! These outsiders were formidable opponents, but the war soon came to a delicious and pleasant truce. Pereking made a peace offering of cookies to Cafe Kong, who returned the gesture with free coffee, leading Cookie Kingdom united with Cafe Kong to become the dominant Super CK that it is today. The great leader of Cookie Kingdom, Pereking, handed down his title to IAmTheCandyman, and soon we made our empire supreme across Kong. ♥Wingy~ The End! Authors: IAmTheCandyman, ohmylanta, TheBetterGuy, Fushinryu Thanks to everyone who contributed, and to all those who will contribute in the future!☺ Members of the House of Cookies Our glorious leaders, who fight on bravely through thick and thin for the safety of their room and their people. IAmTheCandyman ' - The Candy-Based Overlord of Cookies, previously second-in-command of our great leader, Pereking, and now the leader of the House of Cookies. He was the second user to become a mod, and hence is the second member of the House of Cookies. Candyman (or Cman, as some call him) is a real friendly guy who loves nothing more than his friends, and is always willing to help those in need. Except trolls. He doesn't like trolls. Cman smash. If you need a hand, feel free to fire off a PM, he'll come in straight away if he sees it! Candyman also has many love alts, check his Kongregate profile to see many of them. Many of those are not his, so don't stalk TOO many of them! 'Pereking ' - The AFKing. Original owner of the Cookie Kingdom. Pray to the cookie gods that he will come back and save us from the trolls. 'Rastiln ' - I guess I'm a mod? I don't know when Boss stole the "meanie mod" title from me, but indeed he seems to have it. I'm pretty laid back. I don't respond to calls from anybody, except perhaps Isfan if she needs me to cover for her for a bit. There's a running debate about my gender. Somehow there are a bunch of pictures that all claim to be real pictures of Rastiln. Some are female and some are male. It's odd? Don't be a douche and I'll be a happy mod. I can say douche here, right? I've been around since before Boss was a mod. Heck, I've been around since before Rastiln was a mod. Also, I hold the Keys to the Cookie Kingdom. Pereking gave them to me once when he was sick. (Status: Very rare sightings) 'MrBoss ' - While MrBoss has been considered the "MeanieMod," he is actually one of the newest mods in the CK, and also the youngest. He started HeadCancerAids, an infectious disease that forces anybody that comes in contact with it, via profile viewing, to put it on their profile. He is also the founder of the Yuijiopean Empire, a place of strange beasts and stranger words. He's a good guy with a golden heart and he loves and protects his friends, like the mighty ckwolf. (Status: Moved out and now has his own room, Yuijiopea.) 'Fushinryu - Far too lazy to write a description of himself. (He rocks-Rastiln)(A huge communist. Huge. To the point that he makes Stalin appear to be a capitalist. ILY MUCHO GRANDE. - NEL) (Status: MIA) Sakuya - Sakuya is a former mod of Café Kong and has recently moved into Cookie Kingdom to smash trolls in the hours that Cman is busy in real life. Welcome, Sakuya! Members of the Representatives of CK movement If you spend lots of time here in the best place on Kongregate, feel free to add yourself. ohmylanta - The Cookie Kingdom's most awesome pyromaniac, Brian enjoys drinking Root beer and eating trolls with NothingEverLost. He is also the main wiki contributor, besides Cman, and is the prime regular. He is Santa. (Status: Im there, whether you know it or not). TheBetterGuy - Hey, I'm Rudy. I'm Awesome. I'm using the word I'm in excess. I'm done now. (Status: A wild TBG appears!) Countenance ' '-The mini-me of NothingEverLost. A 15 year old genius that will pwn you with no warning - NothingEverLost While he can sometimes be an arrogant prick, he's usually an amazing person. He sort of came out of the blue one day and blinded us with awesomesauce, and basically was considered a regular immediately. - Rastiln LordDemonJackal - A 17 year old demonic entity bent on controlling the world. Unfortunately at this time that goal is not possible, So it decided to infiltrate Cookie Kingdom instead. It can change it's attitude at whim. It's behavior and action are subject to it's mood, Approach with caution. You have been warned. ckwolf - The ck INSIDE of the CK. He's back! EthrealChaos - President of the Cookie Kingdom... Bakery! NothingEverLost - Hates your face. Also, hates the rest of you, including, but not limited to, your extended family. The Vicar of Vice, believes it is better to burn out than fade away. Drinks, smokes, and fights far too much for his own good. The ultimate lurker, and, while apparently not the Cookie Kingdom's main assassin, still the brawler of the chat. Kills trolls, then washes them down with beer or whiskey. (Secretly loves him some TBG) Casmin - The Kingdom's Master Chef and Alpha-est of Alpha Males. (Status: Treasonous. Left the Kingdom to support Manic in their bid for superiority. Has returned and is under scrutiny for his wavering allegiance to the Kingdom) Armageddon1234 - A 22-year-old Electrical Engineer, the Kingdom's Main Brain, and top strategrizer. He is known for his random sayings and jokes. Usually the highest level in the Kingdom. And loves to chat with people while working on projects. He is a little obnoxious but a very good guy that rarely gets mad. Even if if you start making fun of him, he'll probably find it funny. (Status: Frequent Sightings) Vendeen - Needs to talk more and be less AFK. (Status: Rare sightings) Livigal1 - (>^_^)># I give you waffle? ™ The very definition of awesomesauce. (Status: Occasional sightings) Lawlffles - The Waffle Copter (Status: MIA) Ratchy_Rox - This is Hannah. Hannah hates writing descriptions of herself, so Cman is doing it for her, until DrSpade stepped in and re-edited Candy's edit further, creating a vortex of editing that will eventually suck in the entire wiki. Spam has decided to further extend the editing in order to add to the confusion. Besides that, Hannah is a very fun person; Likes vampires, (except for those 'glittery' ones, they're not natural), dislikes salad, and needs moar dressing, as apparently it is very scarce in Austrailia. The salad stuff, not the other. >.> Very friendly but sometimes shy, she can be great fun to hang out with in chat so long as there's not too much chaos, for it messes with her brain and causes her to hide in the corner. Aussie Aussie Aussie, oi oi oi! lovemehateme4- Why don't I have a status? (Status: Tigon!) Killjack- (Insert Description Here) goldenbullet - Nelson Mandela smells gewd. hbic - That one chick...oh yeah, her name is Shelby! (She talks a bit too much.) 1011872 - One of the oldest of oldfags, 1011872 is also part of the few group of people who remember the golden age of CK. After leaving for what seemed to be forever in early 2008, he then complemented CK with rare sightings until it was reported that some time in September of 2009, he made a return and has since visited almost every day. He is becoming an integral part of CK once again. 1011872 gets a longer description than everyone else, because he is possibly the most important part of CK. He has been seen as loved, hated, and feared. He mostly goes by 101 or Numbers. He turns 14 on December 5th, 2009. He is the best. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DrSpade Dr. Spade] - Hangs out, pokes random chatters, and occasionally goes Hulk into a horrifyingly huge troll. Likes to use ^_^ as a smilie, and is rapidly becoming the chat psychologist and part-time voice of sanity. Beware the kink! rpresser - Currently vying for the oldest (in chronological age, not in how long he's been here) regular attender of Cookie Kingdom. Often regarded as a creeper by younger CK members. Known to be bald, married, childless and possibly nonhuman. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Jeddy_ Jeddy_] - The Game. hatchspark - Uppercase letters and a constant stream of contradictions. Nice to meet you too. Hildalgo - The man of a thousand alts. Once the greatest troll to ever haunt CK, now he's become more of the pet troll of the Kingdom. Likes shooters, trolling, and...trolling. There ARE rumors floating about that it's actually Cman, keeping an eye on the chat while letting loose... Spamalicious - Spam, the single greatest can of meat in the Kingdom. Powerful ally to the downtrodden, and always willing to help out in cases of meat conjecture. His hate for furries is only surpassed by his hate for pseudo-mods. "Get the hell off my internet you mod wannabe" Cookie Kingdom Hierarchy IAmTheCandyman - The Cookie King, Your Candy-Based Overlord OnTheWing - Candy's secondhand sidekick Rastiln - The Advisor Pereking - The Retired AFKing Fushinryu - Cookie Wizard Livigal1 - Overlord Livee ' ' NothingEverLost - '''Executioner '''Countenance - Court Jester/Satan ohmylanta '- Heavy Weapons Guy '''Armageddon1234 -' War Combat Stradegist Alliance/Rivalry List '''Alliances - Feel free to add. Any room that agrees that we are friendlies may go on this list. Prinny Land Manic Mythica (formerly Adventure Club) Remnants of Disputed Galaxy/All Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy rooms The Hall of Odin Dinosaur Hunters Feed the Ducks Friendly Rivalries - Any room allied with Cafe Kong or any other room that we compete with may be placed here. However, for this list, please explain what generated the rivalry. Cafe Kong- The only other CK room out there. Though we stand united today, a little good-natured ribbing is always fun. Cookies Cafe - Wishes it was the love child of Cafe Kong and Cookie Kingdom, but shall never be a part of the greatness that is CK. Lantea- Allied with Cafe Kong. Warning: Do not troll, spam, flood, swear at, be racist in, or otherwise disrupt the peace of other rooms. Such activities may lead to IAmTheCandyman's banhammer fusing into union with your face. Forcefully. Notice: Recently, there have been trolls who claim to be from a certain chatroom, like Cafe Kong, and like to spam up our room. These trolls are most likely from our chatroom, and just try to cause commotion, and under any circumstances it is NOT a valid excuse to spam the room where the troll claims to be from. Also, individuals do not EVER represent a whole room, so don't judge a room by a single user, especially one who most likely isn't from there. CK Campaign 2009/2010- Database! Invasion of CookieKingdom (January 1st, 2010 - Present day) -January, 1st, 2010, 12:00 PM GMT: Cookie kingdom TrollWar begins (Mostly made of The Singularity's trolls) -January, 31st 2010, 12:00 PM GMT: Cookie kingdom has been severly damaged by numerous invasions of the Trolls. -February, 23rd, 2010 12:00 PM GMT: Cookie kingdom undergoes serious rebuilding and calls in the Candyman. -March 8th, 2010 12:00 PM GMT: Cookie kingdom begins to crumble before the might of the Singularitian Trolls, "they just cant be stopped." The Singularitian Trolls take off with the treasure and disappear unless provoked. -March 25th, 2010 12:00 PM GMT: Cookie kingdom has seen new forms of Trolls. For the beginning of the TrollWar has only just begun. . Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners